The posters VictorxYuuri
by Eripza
Summary: Genre: yaoi, shounen ai


Yuri! on Ice fanfiction

Ship: Victor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki

 **The posters**

Yuuri Katsuki could not get over the fact that his idol, whom he had met only a few weeks ago, now was his coach. Their meeting was not exactly the most glorious one, with Victor standing completely nude in Yuuri`s family`s sauna, but it turned into a memory that could not be forgotten easily.

Yuuri was sitting next to his bed on the floor, looking through the posters he`d removed from the walls once Victor moved in. His room was very plain and ordinary without them. The thing is: they were all pictures and posters of Victor himself, which would have been too embarrassing having up now that he was staying in the same house as Yuuri, for who knows how long. No matter what, he was not going to let Victor see them. Even though Yuuri was very determined, he could not foresee that Victor would walk "straight" into his room, without knocking.

"Yuuri", Victor said cheerful, as if he was bringing good news, though Yuuri knew he had nothing special to announce. He had his usual relaxed expression and a wide hearted smile. When he noticed that Yuuri was trying to hide something under the bed, this expression changed. Victor quickly sat down beside Yuuri and looked him in the eyes. Yuuri`s eyebrows seemed like they were trying to meet in the middle, causing wrinkles in his forehead. His drifting, brown eyes and wry smile made him look insecure.

"You're trying to hide something from me, aren't you?" Victor claimed, with sudden inspecting, blue eyes and a smirk around his mouth. Yuuri started panicking for a second. Victor snatched one of the papers he was holding out of his hand, and before Yuuri managed to say or do anything further, Victor saw it. It was himself. He widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows in surprise. Then he turned his attention towards Yuuri`s bed and noticed the many more papers underneath it.

"Yuuri, most people have these on the walls or in frames. Things you have under the bed is to take up at night, to look at in private, if you know what I mean", the sliver haired man said teasingly. Yuuri could feel his cheeks burning. Somehow, Victor had made him seem like a pervert.

Victor laughed and patted Yuuri on the head.

"But, I`m happy to find out you're such a devoted fan", he said and started moving his fingers around in the black hair. Making it messier than it already was, before pulling it backwards, so that he could see Yuuri`s face clearer. The glasses were still in the way, which explained why he took them off as well. Yuuri was wearing a simple, black sweater, which reminded Victor of Yuuri's skating performance with Eros, but also the seducing pork cutlet bowl on ice. With this on his mind, he could`nt help but chuckle. Victor noticed how Yuuri still had a burning face, and how questioning he was looking at him. It had changed quite a bit, his face that is. After a lot of hard training for weeks, he had gone from chubby to firm and slender. Victor knew the same had happened to his body, now it was slim, somewhat muscular and a pleasing sight for the eye.

"Victor? What are you doing?" Yuuri asked troubled, backing off slowly until his head hit the wall behind him. It happened fast, Victor had unconsciously pulled up Yuuri`s sweater. He wasn't going to apologize, Yuuri`s worried and flustered face was funny. Maybe he could play with him some more, he saw no harm in teasing him a little. Victor "chased" after him, pushing his knees apart, placing his own between, and his arms on each side of Yuuri's body, ensuring no escape. Then he lifted his head, face to face with his lovely student. He did not expect what he saw: Yuuri's cheeks were still as red as ever. However, he was looking directly at Victor, staying completely still; with his mouth, half open, panting. He placed a hand on Yuuri's forehead, to check his fever. His temperature felt abnormally high.

"Yuuri, are you sick?" Yuuri shook his head in response. When Victor suddenly stood up and sat down at the bed, Yuuri finally relaxed and gave up his tense position. Some hands, which seemed to have shown up out of nowhere, grabbed and lifted his body up. He ended up sitting on Victors lap. His front was directed towards his coach. If Victor's legs failed, Yuuri would fall. Victor's hands were still holding around his waist, while Yuuri's rested at his chest. This had to be one of the most embarrassing scenes Yuuri had experienced with Victor yet. He felt the need to cover up, so he hid his face in his hands. The former stable underlay beneath Yuuri's bottom abruptly shuddered, making him loose his balance. By reflex, he pulled himself closer and his hands flew around Victor's neck, just as they frequently did when they hugged, though it was accidental this time. Victor hugged Yuuri back and started laughing.

"I'm sorry Yuuri, I won't do that again." The atmosphere changed. They were still hugging. Being so close to each other, Victor could feel Yuuri's heart that was beating fast, faster than it took to rotate in a basic one-foot spin. Victor broke their position when he removed one of his hands from Yuuri's waist and reached up to touch his face. They were facing each other again. Although Yuuri would close his eyes from time to time as Victor stroke his cheeks, he finally dared to look his coach in the eyes. Due to the bangs on the left side of his face, one of his icy blue eyes were not clearly visible. It was a bit irritating, therefore, Yuuri tried to shove it aside. Some hair still got in the way, but not as much as before. The winsome smile Victor gave afterwards made his heart skip a beat. Yuuri started to fondle with Victor's hair, and began to lean forward to kiss the top of his head, wishing for him to never go bald. Not that there was something wrong with being bald, he just thought Victor suited the hair he currently had. Nevertheless, Victor managed to grab his hands, preventing the kiss from happening.

"Yuuri, I'll get back at you for what you were thinking about my hair right now. It's not that thin you know", he said with intimidating eyes. The sight gave Yuuri's body a shiver from head to toe. Yuuri swallowed a lump in his throat, unaware of what he would do. A gentle hand touched Yuuri's neck; lips soon replaced it. Yuuri made small rejecting sounds and moves, but not enough to make it a clear denial. Victor kissed him a couple of times around the area, before he started to suck at the same spot. Then he leaned back to look at his masterpiece, he had made a hickey. You had to watch closely to see that it was a hickey and not a small bruise. People rarely get bruises on the neck accidentally, which meant it was an obvious love bite. Yuuri was slightly trembling with a hand covering his mouth, as if he`d decided not to let out any sounds no matter how much he wanted to, though Victor could still hear him breathing.

"You've never done anything like this before with anyone, have you? I mean, it seems like you`re already responding", he said low, looking down. Yuuri did not know how to answer; he could not exactly deny that statement, unless he wanted to lie. Victor felt the urge to keep going, to see more of Yuuri's reactions. His hand snuck under Yuuri's pullover, which surprised him enough to make a small jump. Victor got closer to Yuuri's face, causing Yuuri to close his eyes again, assuming he was about to be kissed. They felt the warm sensation of their lips meeting. The coach started to use both hands to feel up Yuuri's body. Yuuri placed his hands around Victor's neck again, in order to keep a better balance as the kisses got longer and fiercer. Victor was definitely taking the lead, since Yuuri was a bit unexperienced. Every turn and every roll were filled with passion. For some time Victor had stroked Yuuri's nipples, now he finally started to feel a small pleasure. The kisses and strokes seriously turned him on. He was getting really excited. Even though Yuuri's eyes were shut, he tended to squeeze them repeatedly. Victor noticed it happening every time he encountered his chest.

"You're so cute Yuuri. Let me see more of my katsudon!" he said as he eagerly stripped Yuuri off his sweater. To Victor's astonishment, his nipples were a calm pink color, which he naturally already knew after all the baths they had taken together. However, he had never thought of them as dainty, and he had never felt such a strong desire to touch them as he did now. Victor felt them up some more. They were getting harder and pointier by each stroke from his fingers. _He was just going to tease Yuuri a little_ is what he had told himself, but there was no way he could stop now. Yuuri felt how the touches went from small taps to intense strokes. Suddenly he felt a warmer force licking and making his nipples moisty. It was Victor tongue.

Once Victor looked up, they kissed again. They could feel the desire for one another through the deep kisses and smaller pauses in between, where they got a chance to watch each other's faces before seeking more lip contact. Victor pulled Yuuri even closer and got a tighter grip around his body. Even though they were still in their pants and trousers, Yuuri and Victor could feel how their penises were twitching against each other. It was starting to hurt. One of Victor's hands slipped down Yuuri's pants, which was satisfyingly easy. However, it ruined Yuuri's former relaxed state. Victor could tell he was feeling uneasy, maybe even afraid.

"Victor, I think I should shower…", Yuuri stood up, but as he did, Victor pulled down his pants and trousers, exposing everything.

"Victor!" Yuuri said and turned around with an angry face. Victor was totally staring at his crotch. It was embarrassing, so he covered it with his hands.

"I`ve already seen it many times. Now, let's continue." Victor said as he nearly threw off his own clothes.

"I'm sweaty…" Victor grabbed around Yuuri's butt and made him sit at his lap again. He started to smell his student's body, for some reason it smelled very good. It was an indescribable scent, and it was making him even more excited.

"Yuuri", Victor whispered. The look he gave Yuuri was so erotic, that he couldn't help but kiss him. Victor responded. The warmth they shared and made was unbearable, Yuuri wondered if he would faint if this continued for much longer. He also thought about what a great kisser Victor was, compared to his clumsy attempts of trying to give as much of himself as Victor did. However, Victor did not seem to mind, he was still kissing him a lot after all.

They were sitting close enough to rub their penises against each other. Yuuri had been moving up and down with his feet, and his hands holding onto Victor's knees. His head was a small distance from Victors, but with their bodies this close, it felt like they were far away from one another. Yuuri was panting a lot, and it looked like he was feeling good. Sometimes he was even biting his lips, Victor found it very sexy. But for him the pressure between their penises was too small, it felt like some sort of torment. Victor couldn't help it.

"I'm going to touch you now." He took a firm grip around their hot and highly aroused penises. They were throbbing hard in his hand. Narrow moans came from Yuuri's mouth.

"Victor", Yuuri said low. Victor smiled and pointed at his own lips. Yuuri took the bait and kissed him once more. Their penises were throbbing a lot before all their energy was unleashed.

Victor and Yuuri were satisfied. They still felt a lot of desire for each other, but they were also tired. After all, one of them had been coaching, while the other one had been training, for many hours. They managed to kiss a couple of times before they fell asleep together.


End file.
